2012-09-10 A run in with a Demoness
It a warm summer's day with just a few clouds hanging in the sky that promise rain the further along it gets. Satana has chosen to take the day out and away from Elded. She's gone shopping and is now making her way to one of the cafes for lunch. She's dressed in an emerald green silken sundress with black rose lace over it. She sits in one of the outside seats, a menu in front of her and her bags at her feet. The only thing that gives her away is the way her red irises glow. Jynn has finished with a few errands that he had to do before heading back to his aunts house. The day so far has been pretty good, though like any big city, if you were driving you were moving slow, if you were walking you seemed to be able to get around quicker somehow, maybe to him anyways. Jynn has noticed that there may be a chance of rain just due to the clouds and that smell thats there when it's about to rain or going to rain. Turning down a street and continuing down it, Jynn rubs his belly a little bit, he was hungry but didn't want McDonalds or anything. Finding a cafe, he shrugs his shoulders and walk in, he places an order for a bacon sandwhich and a soda. He walks out of the cafe to find a place outside to sit, as he does he finds a table near a woman, his crimson iris sees hers actually glowing. He knows his doesn't do that at all, which he simply just shrugs and moves to the table next to hers and sits down. Making sure not to bump her. She will note that his irisis are black and the pupils are crimson. Satana's eyes lift briefly as she looks over the menu and brings her coffee cup to her lip. They land, for a second, on Jynn and then drop before suddenly the demoness goes even paler than she already is. The coffee cup falls to the ground, shattering as the demoness lifts her eyes again and focus on Jynn. She knew her father was sending stronger demons after her but surely he wouldn't resort to those that could possess. Would he? A hiss is directed at Jynn and the succubus stands, tosses a fifty on the table and heads out of the seating area. She even left her bags behind, she was in such a hurry. Narrowing his eyes slightly as the woman he sat down next to decided to hiss. Already having her attention seeing as she dropped a glass to the ground but to stare at him then quickly leaving and not picking up her bags? What the hell she got something against people with different colored eyes or something. Hell hers were glowing weren't they. Normally Jynn wouldn't careless, but the woman did have a lot of bags and shrugging his shoulders, "Hey, I don't care if you don't like me, but at least take the stuff you bought, ain't no reason to be that rude is there?" he asks as he leans back in his seat waiting to see if she would at least stop long enough to take her things. If she didn't, hell he would just return them and snag the money for what she paid for the items. Satana hisses again as she turns back at Jynn. She begins speaking in a language that sounds almost gutteral and flowing at the same time and has a very dark, evil 'feel' to it. Obviously, she's speaking /to/ Jynn, expecting him to understand her and reply to her. Most likely in the same language. Her hands come up to her hips and she gives him an expectant look. She's not used to being kept waiting and it shows. Eyes still narrowed as he stands up to look at her, he then looks around at the other people here wondering if they know what the hell is going on. Really, he looks confused, "Look, I don't know what the hell your saying, but you really need to cut back on the sci-fi stuff or whatever your into." he says as he moves to sit back down. Ignoring her for the moment and pointing to her bags, "If your into the cosplay thing and thats what this is, cool, but really speak english so that people can talk to you." he tells her. She does look good, but whatever she is into just weired him out a bit, and behind her she will hear an, "Excuse me ma'am I need to get that gentlemen his food he ordered." the waiter says also looking at her a little strangely. Waiter? Male. Perfect. Satana turns to the man behind him and gives him a smiles that has never failed her in the past. "Oh here. Please allow me," she purrs at him and reaches out for the tray. She turns on the charm, the allure... all the abilities of being a succubus. If the tray is handed over to her, she'll carry it over and sit it down in front of Jynn. "Who are you? Did my father send you? Why are you here?" The waiter is just in Satanas throngs as she turns on the charm and allure, he hands her the tray blushes and looking very awed by the sight of her. He then hears his name called but doesn't want to leave her, but when Satana takes the tray and walks away, the waiter looks over at Jynn and narrows his eyes at the man. Having watched what transpired, Jynn looks at her with a mild curiosity, "What the....." he starts to say before he is bombarded with questions about if this womans father sent him and so on. Shaking his head, "Whoa!" he says in a cool commanding voice. His own crimson eyes narrowing more now, "Look I don't know you, nor do I know your father. Why the hell would I come looking for you just because your father asked me to. From the looks of it your a grown ass woman do whatever the hell you wanna do." he says to her. "I'm here because I'm hungry and now I have you wanting answers from me like I know you or something." he says as he keeps his eyes on Satana. "Who the hell are you?" he asks. Satana watches the young man a moment, eyes narrowed before she finally starts to settle down. A seat is taken at her table. "Sorry about that. A case of mistaken identity." She doesn't like the face that she's on edge so much that she'd make such a mistake. It's not like her. "You don't want me answering that question. Trust me, the less you know about me, the better." Leaning back in his chair as he watches Satana who seems to now be somewhat relaxed is his best guess. Waving her off about the apology, "It's whateves." he tells her. Though he does end up nodding his head a little bit as she speak. He then looks to the tray she is holding, "May I have my food?" he asks her simply. And if another person tells him he is better off not knowing who they are. Shaking his head, "up to you, but it's pretty hard to have a conversation if you don't know who your speaking with." The tray is set on the table in front of Jynn before the demoness resumes her own seat. "Satana. My name is Satana." She waves over the waitress, offering a hundred dollar bill up to her. "For the scene, the broken dish and your trouble of getting me a new cup of coffee, if you would." Yes, the Succubus is much more relaxed now. Her attention returns to Jynn. "I must confess to being surprised that you'd want to have a conversation after that." Upon getting the tray, he also ask the waitress to bring him two large sodas of Mountain Dew. Quirking a brow up at Satana as does allow herself to relax, shaking his head, "As startled as you were about my eyes and what you were thinking I am, I have to admit I'm intrigued of you as well." he says to her. "Jynn." he says simply as he introduces himself to her. "As much as my name is slightly odd, yours I would have to say is far more rare then mine is. So what was that gibberish you were hollering, growling at me just a moment ago?" he asks. Satana can't help but smirk a little. "Demon-speak. And I apologize that I startled you. There have been... people... Looking for me as of late. Your eyes resemble one or two I would prefer not to come in contact with if I can help it." When her new cup of coffee arrives. "Thank you." And then she's looking back at Jynn. "I blame my name on my father's arrogance." Quirking a brow at Satana, "Demon-speak....?" he asks as he looks to her. As she continues, Jynn has a hard time believing this. "I can't even say you didn't startle me because you did as well as surprised me." he says. Quirking his eyes a bit when she states that shes been looked for by people who have eyes like his, just throwing caution to the wind, "Demons...?" he questions. Well her name is Satana right and well now that she confirmed that her dad named her. He knows he is opening a door he shouldn't, "So is this where you tell me I should stop asking questions or bad things will happen?" he asks. Satana can't help but chuckle some. "Your words, not mine." This is said in reply to him calling the people after her demons. "Nope. I already warned you once. If you persist, whatever happens is on you." Her shoulders roll into an elegant kind of shrug as she goes about fixing her new cup of coffee. "I'll pay for your meal. It's the least I can do after startling you so." Smirking a bit, he shakes his head and getting into life stories the first time you meet normally isn't the best way to entertain one another. "Alright we will leave it at that." he says. He gestures to the empty seat at her table. "Mind if I join you Satana?" he asks. Figuring if she is going to do all this, might as well sit and talk with her a bit. "Though if someone is after you, you don't normally start talking back, my first reaction would be to knock'em out quickly then put some distance between myself and them." Satana chuckles softly and motions to the same seat. "Help yourself, Jynn." There's a smirk before Satana shakes her head a little. "Why? They'll just keep coming if I don't confront them. Besides, I'm not scared of them. Just angry he keeps sending them." Jynn eases out of his seat then sits at the table she is, he places the tray of food down on the table. Letting her explain to him about the situation of her father sending people after her. "It's nothing to do with being afraid. But it seems the conversation we are having will end up me knowing more then I may not want to know but...." he pauses. 'No Jynn not your business she says she can handle it.' his mind tells him. But he sighs, "Why are you being looked for?" He is now doomed. Another sip of her coffee and the succubus watches the man across from her a moment. "Because he thinks I should go home but I disagree." She shrugs again and takes another sip of her coffee. "Are you naturally from New York?" Yep. She's changing the subject. Nodding his head a little, thats a bit much to send people after your own daughter to come home when she doesn't want to. Looking over Satana, she seems capable of handling herself btu then again you never know right? Happy at the change of subject, he shakes his head. "No I'm not." he states. "I'm from Gotham, just here visiting." Yup, his aunt already prolonging her vacation now that she hit pretty big in Vegas now. A bit of annoyance shows on his face briefly, "So are you from New York or some other state?" he asks. There's a laugh from Satana, rich and dark. "I'm not from this part of the world, no." A brow arches. "Not a fan of New York, I take it?" Another sip of her coffee and then a piece of red hair is tucked back behind her ear. "I've only been to Gotham once or twice. Seemed kind of... dark to me." And she really did love there. Nodding his head as she mentions she isn't from this part of teh world. Curiosity is starting to peek, but he clamps that down quickly. "I'm a fan, just not used to the place. I have a aunt here who I'm helping out for the month." he tells her. As she mentions having been to Gotham, he grins a bit, "Now that is my place, you ever come there, let me know." he smiles. It is a dark place, it terrifies him sometimes, but it's home and and he prefers it there then here, but things often do change right? "So how long have you been in New York?" There's another chuckle from Satana. "It can be a little overwhelming at times, I guess." A brow arches and the demoness nods. "I'll be sure to remember that. I don't make it that way often, though." His question cause her to tap her fingernails on the table. "Hmm.... A while now. I'm honestly not sure quite how long." Jynn looks to his sandwhich then picks it up and bites into it. He does smile a bit at the taste, BLTs are really good even with extra bacon which he did order. Chewing then swallowing, he looks back to Satana for a moment. He nods his head, then takes another bite as she thinks about how long she has been in New York. But after he finishes, "A few years?" he questions, figuring she hasn't been here all her life or anything. "No. Six months at best and I doubt it's even been that long." Satana takes another sip of her coffee. "It's a pleasant enough city, I suppose. I'm used to a far warmer climate." Yet another drink is taken before she asks, "So you were born and raised in Gotham then?" Not bad, he has eaten a bit more of his sandwhich but by the time she asks him about where he was born, Jynn is done with his food and only has fries left. The really good kind of seasoned fries which he starts in on now. But he doesn't speak with his mouth full, "Yeah." he says easily enough. "Born and raised..it's home even if it's dark there." eh says more to himself then he does to Satana. "You can have a few if you like." he offers the plate of fries to her. Satana watches him eat in silence, her coffee being sipped at occasionally. "Thank you but, no. It's not what I typically dine on." She does offer a gently smile before relaxing back into her seat. "It was kind of you to offer though. Thank you." "Your welcome." he says to her as he eats his fries. "So outside of being tracked what do you do?" he asks. Looking at her, she is by far one of the finest women he's come across, granted most of his time is spent working at the Rec Center in Gotham, but when he does go out he for the most part don't really have time to sit and talk much. Pushing the plate aside, Jynn leans back and steeples his fingers together as he watches Satana. Satana watches him a moment before chuckling softly. "Anything I want. I'm a bit pampered in most cases, really." Oh yes. She is very spoiled. Another sip of her coffee is taken and then another smile offered. "And what about you?" Raising an eyebrow as she mentions that she is a bit pampered, "I work at the Rec Center in Gotham." it's not that it's secretive. Anyone willing to come to Gotham and has a reason to be at a Rec Center they would find him there normally. He's met quite a few people that way which is surprising in all it self. "Well if your happy, your happy." he mentions. He leans back in his chair and looks at her, looking around for a moment as he takes in everyone around them. Making sure there isn't anything going on around them or those so called people that she was speaking about coming either. After a moment he looks back at Satana, "So if your from the other part of the world, where?" he asks. Satana chuckles softly. "That's one of those questions you shouldn't ask, Jynn." Her coffee is finished, money fished out of the small purse on her lap and laid on the table. A fifty dollar bill. "I am very happy." She gives a bit of a smile. "It was wonderful meeting you and I've enjoyed the conversation but, sadly, I must go. Perhaps I'll see you again. Stay safe, Jynn." Jynn is quiet for a moment but when she goes to pay, he hands her money back. "No, I will take care of this." he says to her. He places a twenty down on the table and stands up from the table as well. He bows his head to her, "It was nice meeting you, and maybe we will see one another again Satana." he says to her. "I try." Satana arches a brow. "As you wish." She bows her head, smiling. "Stay away from people with eyes like mine." And with that, she turns and walks away from the table and the cafe itself. Jynn takes a good look at her eyes remembering them well, "I will do so." he states. A warning given and understood, watching her as she leaves, Jynn soon leaves as well then begins walking in the opposite direction. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs